


Un diamante è per sempre... di qualunque materiale sia!

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [7]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 043. Diamante</a></p><p>Il giovane sciamano si alzò e lo vide in piedi su una delle sedie della cucina che armeggiava con qualcosa.<br/>– Che combini, Seishiro-chan? – chiese con tono neutro. Che divenne subito dopo un grido – Che hai fatto?!<br/>Strappò dalle mani del bambino un fazzoletto di carta e gli guardò le dita tagliuzzate da cui stillavano goccioline di sangue: il tavolo era pieno di pezzettini di vetro (di un bicchiere defunto, i cui resti di dimensioni maggiori giacevano nel secchio), con il barattolo della colla in un angolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un diamante è per sempre... di qualunque materiale sia!

Subaru si trascinò per il corridoio, maledicendo il giorno in cui era nato.  
Incespicò,  _di nuovo_ , sui suoi stessi passi.  _Giuro che se inciampo un’altra volta mi metto a gattonare_ , si disse; ma la porta di casa sua era così vicina che lasciò perdere (più che altro perché non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a rimettersi in piedi, poi) e infilò con gioia la chiave nella serratura.  
Pregò con tutto il cuore di non trovare disastri al suo rientro e aprì il portone – Minako-san? Sono a casa! – chiamò.  
– Bentornato, Subaru-san! – rispose la donna affacciandosi sul corridoio. __  
Ok, si disse lo sciamano, _è ancora viva_.  
– Ehmmm… – cominciò Subaru mentre si sfilava le scarpe – Come si è comportato?  
– Oh, è stato un vero tesoro! – cinguettò la donna: Subaru la fissò con gli occhi sbarrati.  
Il  _vero tesoro_  corse verso di lui in quel momento, balzando fuori dal salotto – Bentornato, Subaru-san! – esclamò aggrappandosi felice alle sue gambe – Grazie per il tuo duro lavoro!  
Subaru lo fissò scettico, mentre Minako-san delirava sulla straordinaria educazione di quel “piccolo ometto”. __  
Certo, si disse lui.  
Il piccolo  _demone_ , quella mattina, aveva piantato una scenata ai limiti del surreale per convincerlo a restare a casa, dal mettere il broncio alla sceneggiata del cucciolo triste, neanche lo stesse abbandonando alla ruota di un convento; Subaru si era chiuso la porta alle spalle già con un esaurimento nervoso in corso, terrorizzato al pensiero che avrebbe dovuto lasciare Minako-san, la sua vicina, alla mercé di quel piccolo mostro.  
A quanto pareva, invece, il piccolo demonio sapeva comportarsi in modo perfetto con gli estranei, e questo era già un bel sollievo.  
Si chinò per dare un bacio al pargoletto e Seishiro-chan, dopo essersi aggrappato al suo collo e avergli schioccato un bacio sulla guancia, era corso di nuovo in salotto.  
– E’ un bimbo assolutamente adorabile – commentò la donna con un sospiro beato – Ne ho visti davvero pochi di bambini così tranquilli e obbedienti… Dev’essere fiero di un nipotino del genere!  
Subaru annuì, ripensando alla fatica che aveva impiegato per riuscire a raccontare quella fandonia alla vicina per giustificare la presenza di Seishiro-chan nella sua casa.  
Salutò e ringraziò la donna, che si disse ben lieta di potergli essere utile di nuovo, in futuro – I miei figli sono tutti più grandi adesso, il terzo ha appena iniziato le medie, e mio marito è sempre al lavoro. Occuparmi di un bimbo così delizioso mi fa sentire più giovane, come quando il mio Yoshiro aveva la sua età!  
Il portone si chiuse.  
E Subaru iniziò a temere le rappresaglie in arrivo.  
Silenzio.  
Si avviò verso il salotto e vide il bambino seduto in terra che guardava la televisione – Che programma è, Seishiro-chan?  
– Una cosa che guardava Minako-san.  
Sullo schermo passavano le immagini di giovani ragazze impegnate nei preparativi del “Matrimonio ideale”, come recitava il logo del programma; si chiese come potesse interessare ad un bambino una cosa del genere e si lasciò cadere sul divano.  
Chiuse gli occhi e aspettò.  
Nessun rumore.  
Sbirciò di nascosto al bambino e lo vide alzarsi e andare in cucina – Sta’ lontano dai fornelli, Seishiro-chan!  
– Va beeeene – rispose il pargolo.  
– Se hai fame, ti preparo la merenda.  
– L’ho già fatta.  
Subaru chiuse gli occhi un istante, dicendosi  _Mi riposo solo un attimo_ , e sprofondò nel sonno.  
Si svegliò una mezz’ora dopo, stupito di essersi addormentato, e si guardò attorno: non vedeva Seishiro-chan.  
Era strano, visto che, quando aveva sonno durante il pomeriggio e vedeva Subaru dormire, gli si raggomitolava vicino come un gatto per sonnecchiare con lui.  
Il giovane sciamano si alzò e lo vide in piedi su una delle sedie della cucina che armeggiava con qualcosa.  
– Che combini, Seishiro-chan? – chiese con tono neutro. Che divenne subito dopo un grido – Che hai fatto?!  
Strappò dalle mani del bambino un fazzoletto di carta e gli guardò le dita tagliuzzate da cui stillavano goccioline di sangue: il tavolo era pieno di pezzettini di vetro (di un bicchiere defunto, i cui resti di dimensioni maggiori giacevano nel secchio), con il barattolo della colla in un angolo.  
– Perché non mi hai detto che ti eri tagliato? – lo rimproverò spaventato.  
Seishiro-chan sembrava abbastanza tranquillo, forse appena stizzito quando vide Subaru tornare in cucina di gran carriera con il disinfettante.  
– Ma brucia… – tentò di lamentarsi quando lo sciamano lo mise a sedere su una sedia e si inginocchiò davanti a lui per disinfettagli le dita.  
– Direi che quello è il male minore – commentò il ragazzo – Quante volte ti ho detto che non succede niente se rompi qualcosa? L’importante è che tu non tocchi niente, vedi che poi ti fai male?  
Poi raccolse i batuffoli di cotone usati e racimolò dal tavolo i pezzetti di vetro.  
– Aspetta! – tentò di fermarlo il bambino.  
– Cosa? – chiese Subaru sorpreso, controllando nel secchio se, per errore, avesse gettato anche qualche altro oggetto.  
– Niente – biascicò il pargolo stizzito.  
Lo sciamano lo guardò senza capire. Poi, nel tentativo di fargli tornare il sorriso (convinto che si fosse un po’ spaventato per essersi ritrovato tutte le dita ferite), lo prese in braccio e lo poggiò sul bancone della cucina – La vuoi una fetta di torta?  
– Non ce l’abbiamo – rispose Seishiro-chan con il broncio.  
– Era una sorpresa per farmi perdonare di averti lasciato solo tutto il giorno. L’ho fatta comprare a Minako-san quando è uscita a fare la spesa – poi, dandogli un pizzicotto leggero su una guancia – Allora, la vuoi?  
Il bambino fece cenno di “sì” con la testa.  
Subaru recuperò piatti e forchette e tolse la torta dal frigorifero, portandone una fetta a Seishiro-chan.  
– Andiamo sul divano? – propose lui.  
Il ragazzo lo sollevò in braccio, tenendo in una mano i loro piatti in precario equilibrio, e scaricò il pargolo sul divano; Seishiro gli mostrò le manine incerottate quando gli venne offerto la sua fetta e Subaru capì al volo l’antifona.  
– Non è che io possa passare tutto il resto della vita ad imboccarti, sai? – brontolò porgendogli un pezzetto di dolce.  
– Perché? Non ti piace? – chiese il piccolo demonio con gli occhioni lucidi.  
Subaru sospirò e gli pulì uno sbaffo di cioccolato – Cerchiamo di non far assaggiare la torta anche al divano, ok?

~ * ~

In serata, mentre Subaru armeggiava con l’elenco del telefono per ordinare la cena, Seishiro-chan sparì dalla sua visuale; il ragazzo provò a chiamarlo, ma non ottenne risposta e prese a girare per l’appartamento. __  
Niente.  
Iniziò seriamente a preoccuparsi quando vide che non era né in camera né in bagno, e corse alla porta con lo stomaco annodato per la preoccupazione: come temeva, il cappotto del bambino non c’era.  
Non c’era neppure, ma in quel momento sembrò non farci caso, il suo ombrello nero: se ne avvide solo quando un lampo illuminò il salotto, seguito da un tuono che gli fece portare le mani alla testa. __  
Calma, si disse. Non era il momento di farsi prendere da una paura così idiota con Seishiro-chan sparito chissà dove!  
Chissà da quanto doveva essere uscito: Subaru non lo vedeva da ben più di mezz’ora; prima era andato a fare una doccia, poi aveva controllato se in frigorifero ci fosse qualcosa da mangiare e poi, rassegnato, era andato in cerca dell’elenco del telefono: non riusciva a spiegarsene il motivo (visto che usava quell’affare per qualunque cosa), ma non riusciva  _mai_  a trovarlo al primo colpo; gli venne il dubbio che fosse Seishiro-chan a nasconderlo per farsi qualche risata alle sue spalle, ma scacciò risolutamente quel pensiero.  
Un secondo lampo illuminò il salotto, e Subaru strinse forte gli occhi in attesa del tuono.  
Invece, a rimbombare in casa, fu il rumore del portone che si chiudeva.  
– Seishiro-chan! – chiamò correndo verso la porta.  
Il bambino era zuppo, colpa dell’ombrello poco collaborativo che aveva in mano, senza più la sua tela per metà, e lo guardava un po’ seccato di esser stato scoperto.  
– Stupido! – gridò Subaru strappandogli quell’arnese ormai inutile dalle mani – Perché diavolo non fai  _mai_  quello che ti chiedo?! Non devi uscire di casa da solo! Di sera, poi! Sei proprio…  
– Ho capito – sbuffò il pargolo.  
– No,  _non hai capito_  – ringhiò lo sciamano ulteriormente infuriato.  
– Sei tu quello che non capisce – bofonchiò Seishiro-chan girando il viso dall’altro lato.  
–  _Io_?!  
– Sì. Mica mi hai chiesto perché sono uscito! __  
Touché.  
Dannatissimo bastardo.  
Subaru cercò di calmarsi, sospirando – D’accordo: perché sei uscito, Seishiro-chan?  
– Non te lo dico – rispose il pargolo.  
Subaru strabuzzò gli occhi e stava per riprendere la sua invettiva, ma il boato di un tuono lo interruppe.  
Come da antica abitudine, senza pensare che quello non era il suo Seishiro-san ma solo un bambino (e, a rigor di logica, avrebbe dovuto essere  _lui_  a chiedere protezione!), si strinse forte il bimbo al petto.  
Sentì il pargolo muovere un braccio e pensò che volesse essere lasciato, anche se un po’ gli dispiaceva mollare quel bambolotto.  _Oh cavolo, è zuppo di pioggia!_  pensò sentendo la pioggia che lo inzuppava inumidire anche la sua maglia.  
– Tieni – disse Seishiro-chan senza guardarlo, infilandogli qualcosa in mano.  
Subaru aprì il palmo e trovò un anellino di plastica, di quelli giocattolo che comprano le bambine e si trovano nei _Combini market_  o in edicola; aveva una pietruzza bianca al centro, di plastica ovviamente, ed era sfaccettata come una pietra preziosa vera.  
– E’ per me? – chiese sorpreso.  
– Mhm – bofonchiò il bambino.  
– Perché? – domandò ancora Subaru accarezzandogli una guancia, umida di pioggia, e asciugandola poi con la sua manica.  
Seishiro-chan si strinse nelle spalle – Al programma che guardava Minako-san dicevano che i diamanti fanno felici quando si sta insieme; non avevo i soldi per comprarne uno vero e allora ho provato a farlo con i pezzetti di vetro, che tu però mi hai buttato – concluse con una smorfia – Poi mi sono ricordato che c’erano questi al  _Combini_   _market_ davanti casa e ho pensato che ci somigliava…  
Subaru avrebbe voluto ridere, ma si accorse che, per la prima volta da quando lo aveva conosciuto, il bambino era arrossito; gli sorrise intenerito e iniziò a sfilargli il cappotto zuppo – Però gli anelli di diamante si regalano quando si vuole sposare qualcuno, Seishiro-chan – cercò di spiegargli gentilmente.  
– Lì dicevano che sposarsi è stare insieme tutta la vita. Perché, a te non va bene?  
– Mi vuoi sposare, Seishiro-chan? – chiese con un sorriso divertito.  
– E sennò perché ti avrei disegnato la mia stella sulla mano? – rispose il pargoletto con un ghigno – Voglio Subaru-san tutto per me!  
Lo sciamano scoppiò a ridere.  
– Lo vuoi l’anello, allora? – chiese guardandosi un po’ le scarpe zuppe.  
– Sì. Grazie.  
– Anche se non è un diamante vero ed è un’imitazione bruttissima?  
– Certo.  
Il bambino fece un sorriso a trentasei denti e si buttò tra le braccia del ragazzo – Allora Subaru-san è tutto per me! – esultò felice.  
– Sì – rispose Subaru scoppiando a ridere – Ma allora anche Seishiro-chan è tutto per me.


End file.
